The invention generally relates to the field of telescopic sights, and more particularly, to an improved scope for use with a rifle.
Telescopic scopes are commonly used on rifles to assist in sighting and aiming the rifle at a visible target. In general, telescopic rifle scopes include a series of lenses or optics that magnify or enhance the appearance of the target. Telescopic rifle scopes also include a sighting device, such as cross-hairs, that enable accurate positioning of the scope on the target.
Typical rifle scopes include adjustments for both the distance and scope power. The adjustment for the scope power alters the arrangement of the lenses so as to alter the amount of magnification desired. The adjustment for the distance alters the focal point of the scope""s optics so as to focus the image of the target. Once the image of the target has been properly focussed, then the distance to the target can be determined by reference to the scope adjustment settings.
The distance and power adjustments usually include indicia that are visible only on the top of the scope. This requires the user to take the rifle out of the use or aiming position and look at the top of the scope to determine if the settings are correct for the particular circumstances. For example, a hunter may need to look at the settings on the scope to determine if the position of the scope cross-hairs relative to the rifle needs to be adjusted to accommodate for the effects of gravity or wind on the trajectory of the bullet. After any adjustments are made, the rifle must then be repositioned in the aiming position and the target must be reacquired. This may be difficult, particularly if the target is a live animal and/or moving.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a telescopic rifle scope that overcomes the disadvantages and limitations described above.
In view of the above, the present invention provides a unique telescopic rifle scope that overcomes the disadvantages and limitations described above. In particular, the rifle scope of the present invention includes indicia for the power and distance settings on the side of the scope that are visible with the non-aiming eye. This allows the user to view the scope power and distance settings without removing the scope from the aiming position. The user can therefore maintain his or her aim on the target, or at the very least, greatly reduce the movement needed to see the power and distance settings.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the indicia with respect to the distance settings are located on a bezel near the forward end of the scope. The indicia with respect to the power settings are located on a bezel located near the rearward end of the scope. Rotation of these bezels alters the distance (i.e., focal point) and power (i.e., magnification) of the scope. A marker, such as a raised arrow, is located on the side of the scope housing adjacent to and rearward from each bezel and provides a reference point for determining the scope settings. The power and distance settings are determined by comparing the position of the indicia on the bezels relative to the markers.
The indicia are located on the aft face of each of the adjustment bezels so as to be visible from the rearward end of the scope. In particular, the bezels are configured so that the non-aiming eye can view the indicia while the scope is in the aimed position. For example, if the user sights through the scope with his or her right eye (the aiming eye), then the indicia and the markers will be visible with the left eye (non-aiming eye). In the preferred embodiment, the aft face of each bezel is angled so that the indicia are also visible from the side of the scope.
The preferred embodiment of the invention includes features in addition to those listed above. Moreover, the advantages over the current art discussed above are directly applicable to the preferred embodiment, but are not exclusive. The other features and advantages of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated when considered in relation to the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.